Recently, a theater, that is, the space in which audiences can watch movie content, is greatly improved along with the diversity of the movie content. In particular, many operators who manage theaters greatly increase 4D theaters, that is, theaters to which physical effects have been added, which is an extension of a 3D stereoscopic image.
A 4D theater may include various watching elements. A motion chair that belongs to the various watching elements and that enables audiences to directly experience motions synchronized with an image may be said to be an essential watching element of a recent 4D theater.
In general, the motion chair includes an actuator capable of implementing various motions, and it is driven in such a way as to move a chair in a roll, pitch, heave, or sway direction while irregularly operating. Furthermore, the motion chair may include a shaker at the bottom or at the back of a chair in order to provide audiences with a vibration effect.
Most of motion chairs installed in a theater are controlled so that they implement the same motion and vibration intensity with the same strength. The degree of stress applied by a motion of a motion chair may be different for each person who watches a movie. In particular, some audiences have a severe sensation of fear for a vibrant motion of a motion chair and are reluctant to enter a 4D theater.
In order to solve such a problem, there is a need to control a motion of a motion chair depending on the physical state of an audience when audiences watch a 4D movie.
Embodiments of the present invention have been made to solve the problem of a motion chair managed by not taking into consideration the physical state of audiences as described above and have been invented to satisfy the aforementioned technical needs and to provide additional technical elements which may not be easily invented by those skilled in the art.